The Transfer
by TheNegotiator354
Summary: What happens when an... interesting individual gets transferred to Kamiyama High School? This is the result of a challenge given to me by a "friend". AU IrisuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, my friend challenged me to try and make a Hyouka fanfiction, turning Hyouka into a Shonen… Yeah. It doesn't help that this is my first fanfiction that I am actually publishing. So here goes nothing...**

From the moment the teacher opened the door, welcoming me to my new class, a wave of noise engulfed me.

"Attention class!" the teacher shouted over the noise. The class quickly quieted. "We will be welcoming a new student to the class, so say hello to Zer0!"

Everyone was too busy staring at me in wonder to say anything. Well, what can I say? I don't exactly look _normal_. I mean, I wear a bandana over my mouth to hide my scars, I wear a glove over my right arm, and my eyes glow an icy blue, leaving a trail of light whenever I turn my head.

"Don't be shy Zer0, we're all friends here!"

I looked at him with a very unamused face. Shiomiya Hidetora was of an average height, with a bit of a beer belly. He has what would have been jet black hair, if it weren't for the streaks of silver signifying his age. His hair was styled in such a way that it made him look like a 80s western singer.

"Okay then… Class, you all have permission to pester Zer0 all you want!"

I looked at him with a face of pure disgust. He replied with a cheeky smile and a pat on my back. I hate socialising, mainly because it's useless, as I will be moving fairly soon. Why, you ask? Because of the people trying to capture me and my father for our blood. You see, my father is one of the few Darkin left in this dimension and Darkin blood is a very valuable resource. Of course, that makes me a half-blood, so I am hunted just as much as him (a successful Darkin and human blood mixture has never been achieved artificially).

Getting back to the class, the first person to talk to me was named Misaki Sawakiguchi. Always the hyper one.

"Ciao!" She said, putting a peace sign to her forehead, sticking her tongue out of her mouth ever so slightly. "My name is Misaki Sawakiguchi, what's yours?"

"Sensei just said it."

"Okay then… well, let me introduce you to the class!" she said, grabbing my hand and moving to the right side of the room, practically dragging me along.

"This is Takeo Kaitou, the jock of the class." she said, pointing her hand towards a brown haired jock wearing a sports jersey. He was slightly taller than average, with a muscular build.

"Sup!" he exclaimed, raising his hand in such a way that he was expecting me to slap it. I never understood 'street signs', so I greeted him with my usual poker face.

"Next up is Mamiko!" she suddenly said, dragging me back to the middle of the class. Her introduction route was unorthodox to say the least.

"Hi there! I think we are going to be good friends!" said a shorter-than-average brunette. She said it in such a way that it sounded like she _rehearsed_ it. I highly doubt that we will ever become more than acquaintances. Even then, she would probably just end up as cannon fodder. I didn't say that, of course, but I hid the facial expression behind my dead still poker face. Ignoring her sign of friendship I moved over to the next student.

"This is Jun'ya Nakajō. He is probably the toughest and strongest guy in the class."

He closed his eyes, crossed his arms and slapped a cheeky grin over his face, as if he expected me to be impressed. Judging by his cover, he isn't exactly the most polished knife in the set. He has slightly tanned skin, brown hair in the form of a slight frohawk, brown eyes, and some stubble. His build made him look older than he really is.

"_I_ was the assistant director in our class's independent film."

"Who was the director."

"Irisu-san was." he said, jabbing his thumb towards a very elegant girl at the back of the class. She has long, straight black hair with a white headband. Because she was focusing on something else I wasn't able to define her eye colour. No matter.

"Anyways, next on the list is-"

"Midori. Midori Yamanishi." said a stylised brunette while examining her manicure. "If you want to get in good with the higher-ups you should stick with me."

"If I wanted to 'get in good' with the higher-ups I wouldn't need your help" I replied to the sass queen. I left her with a surprised and some-what angry expression on her face, earning the approval of a few students at the back of the class.

"The quiet one at the far back of the class is Yuri Kounosu" Misaki said abruptly, pointing towards a shy (or just really bored) student seated towards the furthest wall of the class. She had short black hair and violet eyes, sporting a purple hoodie. We were immediately engaged in a staring contest that could have lasted for hours if we weren't interrupted by a rather annoying and bossy voice.

"I'm Tomohiro Haba" said the annoying hump of flesh. "I was one of the detectives in the great movie mystery!" I overheard some students earlier saying how a student named Hōtarō Oreki was the one who solved the case.

I didn't bother to speak to this show-off. I simply ignited my icy blue eyes while glaring at him as a symbol of war.

"Finally, the tyrant of the class," Misaki interrupted, causing me to avert my attention from the now fidgety Tomohiro. "and arguably the entire school, Fuyumi Irisu AKA the Empress." She pointed to the elegant girl I noticed earlier.

Wait, did Misaki say that her family name was _Fuyumi_? From the family that runs the general hospital near the school? Oh no… this is bad. Very bad. If she remembers me, I will have to kill her, and since she is from a _very_ wealthy family, they will hunt me down by any means necessary if I do. I just need to play it 'cool', like I always have.

"Hello" she said in a very terse manner, extending a hand towards me.

"Hello" I replied, shaking her elegant hand. I need to bury my worries inside the black and cold rock that is my heart, as I did many times before.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" hollered Misaki. "Thats thats a thousand yen Takeo!"

"You were betting on me?" both me and Irisu said in unison, snapping our heads 90 degrees. Taking a quick glance at Irisu (she did the same to me) I walked up to the duo and questioned their intentions.

"What were you betting on?" I asked. I articulated my voice in such a way that it seemed as if I was curious, not angry.

"Oh, just who would warm-up on the new kid first." Misaki said, in a cheerful manner.

"And why did you bet on me?" Irisu said, materializing out of nowhere. She asked in the same way I did.

"You ARE the Empress after all. You're an expert at making other people to like you. And then turning them into your game pieces."

Taking a quick glance at the prodigy, I realised that she wore the same poker face that I do.

Before the dispute could grow into anything more than a dispute, the teacher butted in. "Okay class, return to your seats. Zer0, take a seat wherever you like."

I chose a seat fairly isolated from the rest of the class, but close enough to Irisu and Kounosu that I could use them for a quick escape if need be. Of couse, I need to get some sort of bond with them before I can truly utilise them. Putting the bag next to my seat I prepared a mechanical pencil and a piece of paper. Unfortunately I did not take into account the fact that Misaki hadn't sit down yet. She sat down right beside me. I mentally face palmed.

"Shima-sensei is probably one of the better teachers in this school." she said, shuffling her desk over to mine so that they were touching. "He won't be too strict on you, as long as you complete your work. Our english teacher, Hyobanshi-sense I on the other hand…"

I didn't bother listening to her after that. I'm pretty sure that she went on for about a full two minutes before the teacher interrupted.

"I will be handing out an assignment about what we reviewed this week. Once completed, you may work on work from other classes or catch up on overdue work. That means you Jun'ya"

When the teacher handed the sheet to me he asked if I needed any help.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Misaki asked. "This calculus stuff is pretty hard you know."

Oh ye of little faith. It literally took me five minutes to finish the assignment.

"You're done already?" Shima-sensei asked when I handed the sheet in.

"We went over this already in my old school" I lied. I already learned the majority of the curriculum before hand. What can I say? My lack of friends means that I have a lot of time to waste. Sitting back down I pulled out my music player and ear buds and started to blast music through them.

"So… What are you listening to?" said the girl sitting next to me.

"Music"

"...what kind of music?"

"The music that you pure-breeds listen to"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'pure-breeds'?"

There was no way that I was going to tell her that I was part-darkin. Thankfully I stalled long enough by replying in sentence fragments to be saved by the bell.

"Don't forget to finish last week's homework!" Sensei said before the majority of the class exited the room.

"Whats the next class." I asked.

"I think it's History. Our history teacher is kind of crazy. She keeps on rambling on and on about the war of 1812"

The rest of the morning was fairly uneventful. The history teacher was exactly how Misaki had described, if not more crazy. After that we had Language, with the strict Hyobanshi. He didn't let me listen to music even though I finished my work, so that kind of sucked. There is always one of those teachers in every school. For fourth period we had our elective, and I chose music. Since my transfer was so sudden they couldn't get all of the paperwork done in time, I got to play whatever I wanted. I just chose an electric guitar, since I had one when I was younger before I left it at one of our old apartments, which was abruptly destroyed. I went into the practice room and played a few songs in there, but with my back facing the door so no one could know what I was playing.

Now I'm heading towards the cafeteria. I was one of the first people to get there because I don't have a locker yet, so I could just head directly over to the cafeteria with my bag, however, I just hid in a side hallway and slipped in with a big crowd to avoid any unwanted attention that entering alone would give me. I slipped out of the group when they entered the mess of tables, choosing a seat amongst the outskirts of the table. Sitting down, I pulled out my lunch out of my bag. It was just a lemon and a basic sandwich. Look, I'm not exactly a master chef. Putting the sandwich on the table I started to eat the lemon with my hood shadowing my face, earning a few glances from the other students. Just so that no one gets any ideas, I put an extra shiny and sharp butterknife on the table.

After the majority of the student body was in the lunchroom, I started to examine my knife. When I mean examine, I mean using it as a mirror to satisfy my paranoid desires. I noticed a certain group of students that sat directly behind me that might be problematic to deal with. When I mean problematic, I mean they might try to provoke me, and I might try to kill them.

I tried to locate one of my classmates so I could at least delay the inevitable, maybe to a place where I could dispose of the body easily. Scanning the horizon I saw Misaki sitting with her friends from the Astronomy Club (she told me about her clubs during Language before being abruptly shut down by sensei). Not a chance. Suddenly, something caught my eye in my peripheral vision. Irisu was silently eating her lunch with a raven haired girl with violet eyes. Walking over to the table, I caught the eye of the girl she was talking to. Her eyes instantly widened.

Realising that something was going on behind her, Irisu turned around, to be meeted by a (literally) icy glare.

"Oh. It's just you." said Irisu, coldly. Well, I wouldn't call it cold, but it wasn't exactly what you could call inviting.

"In order to delay the jerks at the center table's impending doom, I would like to sit within a five meter radius of you."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'impending'?"

"Well, it's clear that they are probably going to test their luck by throwing a bowl of ramen at the back of my head. If I sit near you they might think twice about going up against someone who might be associated the empress."

"Hm. Fine."

"Um… Irisu-chan?" asked the violet eyed student.

"What is it, Chi-chan?" asked Irisu, with a sudden scent of warmth. So _this _is her 'real' friend.

"Could you introduce me to your new friend?"

Friend?

"Chi, we're not exactly friends…"

"More like acquaintances." I added.

"Oh… well, what's your name?"

"Zer0."

"Zero?"

"No, it's Zer0. The 'o' is a '0'"

"Ah I see. So, why are your eyes so… strange?"

Well that was unexpected.

"It's… complicated. I'd rather not talk about it" If I did, I would need to kill you shortly after.

"Oh. Sorry I asked, I was just really curious."

Curious, huh?

After a few minutes of silence, Chitanda broke it by asking another question.

"Did you join any clubs yet?"

"I just got here this morning."

"Oh, well, why don't you join the classics club?"

"What are its goals?"

"Our only real goal is to publish an anthology each year, which we already did. Otherwise we just solve mysteries."

Mysteries, huh? Didn't a kid named Hōtarō Oreki solve that 'mystery movie'?

"Is there a Hōtarō Oreki in the classics club?"

"Yes, do you know him?" Chitanda said, leaning over the table in anticipation.

"I overheard some students talk about him earlier." I replied, moving my chair back ever so slightly. "About the classics club, I will need to ask my father about extending my strict curfew."

I sort of expected someone to ask, 'Yuno Gasai strict?'.

"So, what does your father do?" Irisu asked out of the blue.

"It's complicated..." besides, you could just search us up on your hospital's network.

"What about your mother?" Chitanda questioned.

"..."

My eyes flashed blue for a microsecond, as it always does when someone brings up my mom.

"She's… dead."

I heard a gasp escape Chitanda's lips. Fuyumi turned her head the other way, almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Oh… I'm so sorry…"

After that an awkward silence engulfed the three of us. Seizing the opportunity, the jocks made their move.

"HEY NEW KID!" said one of the jocks. "CATCH!"

**POV SWITCH**

A bowl of ramen smacked the back of Zer0's head, and his eyes turned from an icy blue to blood red in a matter of seconds. Those eyes… It's _him_. The boy from the hospital. Zer0 suddenly stood up, interrupting my thoughts, and clenched his fists. He looked at me with eyes that said _help me._

Turning around, Zer0 wiped the ramen off of his hood. Strangely, there was no trace of oil on the cloth of his hoodie at all, instead… pixels? He started to walk slowly towards the jocks. His back was an interesting shape, almost as if it was composed of metal plates. As he inhales his body size increases by a drastic amount, with the plates on his back shifting and spreading apart. Unfortunately for the provoker, all of the really noticeable changes could only have been seen from behind. As Zer0 moved towards the jocks who were at the other side of the room, the jocks started take a few steps back, having second thoughts. By now, all of the student body was focused on Zer0.

When Zer0 was within punching distance, he stopped. His back slowly went to normal (with resistance), but his breathing became more intense. Was he trying to fight it off? It didn't look like his sudden hyperventilation was in rage, but in exhaustion.

"Whats wrong? Scared? Want to go crying back to your mommy?"

What a bad taunt. Unfortunately, the jock has crossed the line, as there was only one word that actually affected Zer0's mental state. _Mommy._

His heavy breathing stopped. His fist was suddenly unclenched. His eyes returned to its icy blue state. There was a moment of silence.

"You just _had_ to mention my mom, didn't you?"

Zer0 pulled his fist back, and pushed it towards his face with all his might. I heard a gasp come from Chitanda as the jock's body hit the floor. The jock's friends suddenly started to shake their leader, expecting him to wake up.

And Zer0 just simply turned around, grabbed his backpack, and left the room.

**Hoped you liked the first chapter! Tell me how the fanfiction is in the review section area thing.**


	2. Flashbacks

**Why hello there. I see you have stumbled upon my humble fanfic, and that you have proceeded to the second chapter. To reward you, have a cookie.**

***cookie***

**Anyways, this chapter is still in Irisu's POV, but it's a flashback. Have fun reading the thingy.**

**I do not own Hyouka in any way, shape, or form.**

The first time I saw _him_ was about seven years ago. It scared me for life, and turned me into what I am today.

"Where are we going, father?"

"To see a boy about the same age as you at the hospital."

"At the hospital?"

"Yes. Listen, daddy has some work he needs to attend to. This is really important. Who knows? Maybe you can play with this boy. I think I know where we can find some playing cards."

We parked the car in front of the hospital. The moment we entered through the doors, a flurry of scientist surrounded us.

"Here are the statistics of the patient." said one of the scientists, who was sporting rectangular thick glasses, with electrical tape keeping it in one piece. "Almost all of his wounds has recovered, except for his arm"

"The blood. Tell me about his blood."

"We are still examining the blood on the seventh floor. I'll have an intern fetch the results when they are done."

Why are they fretting about the blood so much? It's not like they can do anything much with normal blood. We took an elevator large enough to house me, my father, and all of the scientists to the eleventh floor. Going through a series of twisting, white hallways we found a set of huge, metal doors, about three inches thick, with two guards were positioned in front of it. I didn't even know that there was a room with this amount of security in the hospital. Whatever is behind those doors must be really important.

My father pulled out some id from his breast pocket. The soldier took it out of his hand, and after some time, handed it back and said "Right this was sir."

The soldiers opened up the heavy doors by punching a code into an interesting keypad, that went from 0-12, instead of the normal 0-9. There was an electric whirring, and the door slowly opened, revealing a room full of computers, with a large window at the far back of the room. On the other side of the window, there was another room full of heavy machinery, and a single bed in the middle of it all, with a large lump in the middle of it.

"Did we really need to isolate the subject?"

"He almost killed three of out guards."

"_He_ did that?"

"You underestimate the Darkin." said a third voice.

We spun around to be greeted by a tall scientist, with tiny glasses parked upon the tip of his nose. The top of his head was completely barren, and what little hair he had on the sides of his head was gray.

"Who are you?" my father asked the man.

"I am Dr. Sugai, a specialist in Darkin anatomy."

"We don't even know if he is a Darkin."

What is a Darkin?

"Fuyumi-sensei!" called a voice that seemed to appear from nowhere. We discovered that the was an intern. "The blood results just came in. Here they are."

As my father was looking through the sheets of paper kept together by a folder, his eyes widened and he started to tremble.

"I see that he was confirmed to be a Darkin." the doctor said smugly.

"How did you-"

"It was obvious from the beginning, wasn't it? You just refused to accept the truth."

"You're right…" That was strange. Father never admitted that he was wrong. This must be really serious. "We need to get him to a more secure facility. I know a private army that I can call..."

"There won't be enough time. When he wakes, he will go on a rampage. You see, Darkin physiology is very complex..."

I tuned out after he got too complicated. I made my way to the big window and examined the lump on the bed. I discovered that it was not a lump, but it was a boy, about my age like father said, but with a rather pale complexion. I noticed that there was an absence of lump where his arm should be. When a doctor lifted the sheets to do a routine medical check, I realised that his arm was gone. All that was left was a stub covered with bloody bandages. The doctor replaced the bandages and exited the room.

After a while, the character under the sheet started breathing again, but no one seemed to notice. I examined him with my curiosity blazing. Suddenly, his eyes opened, and I could swear he looked right at me, despite the one-way window that separated us. His eyes were a deep blue. I could have gotten lost in them if one of the scientists didn't interrupt our weird bonding moment.

"HE'S AWAKE! GET AWAY FROM THE DOORS!"

Five soldiers cautiously entered the room, assault rifles shouldered. One of them attempted to calm the kid down.

"It's okay, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

I doubt he was even listening, as his eyes were still locked with mine.

"Get away from the window, Irisu."

As I departed from our staring contest, I saw that his eyes suddenly turned an icy blue, almost as if the deep blue was water, and it has just experienced a horrible fimbulwinter. The ice then turned into a blood red.

"OH GOD IT NOTICED US!"

The lights suddenly flickered off, and multiple blood curling screams echoed throughout the hospital. My father held me close to his chest to try and block out the noise from reaching my ears, but was horribly unsuccessful. There was a large explosion that lit up the room for a few milliseconds, revealing a shadow leaning on another, slowly being carried away.

"Someone find the lights!"

After a few moments, the lights flickered back on. It was revealed that the intern that brought the Darkin blood earlier was the one that managed to turn on the lights.

"What just happened?"

On the other side of the window, the bodies of the five soldiers were laying on the ground, with the blood of the marines splattered across the room. There were bloody footprints on the floor, and the camera that observed the two rooms was crushed, and on the ground.

"What was that?!" asked the intern that was able to find the light switch.

"The power of a half-darkin."

"THAT WAS A HALF DARKIN?!"

"He only had one arm as well."

"There was more than one..." the younger me said.

"What? What makes you so sure?" the doctor said in a very menacing tone, coming right up to my face.

"In the explosion, there were two shadows..."

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events. We will need more than an army to stop the Darkin. "

Suddenly, the lights flickered out again. There was the sound of footsteps and glass breaking.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

By the time the lights came back on, all of the boy's blood was gone.

"Somebody must really not want us to save lives."

Suddenly, the security guards rushed through what was left of the main gate after the explosion.

"What happened here?!" asked the head security guard.

"The boy escaped." said the doctor, brushing the dust off of his lab coat.

"What? How? It was just one kid!"

"Do. Not. Underestimate. The Darkin."

**I hoped you likes this chapter! Because of it's short length, I will be posting the next one shortly. I will now be responding to comments!**

**To Vomouse : Thank you for your insight. I will be sure to add more action into the later chapters.**

**To Evano Tulleto : Well screw you too!**

**Thank you, and good day/night/evening/afternoon!**


	3. Rooftops

**Wow. So, this chapter took far longer than expected to make, mainly because I kept on redoing Irisu's part, because I just didn't seem satisfied with my work. Anyways enjoy the thing!**

**I do not own Hyouka in any way, shape, or form.**

I have to find out where he's going. After the commotion died down, and the jock was sent to the infirmary, I took the same route Zer0 took to exit.

"Irisu-chan?"

I completely forgot about Chitanda. Spinning around I was confronted by Chitanda's full, violet eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to go after him!"

I need to ease her curiosity, and fast.

"I'm just going to find out where he is."

"But that's dangerous!"

"It will only be a minute." I hate having to lie to my childhood friend. "Just wait here."

"Okay… I will be talking with Oreki-kun"

Smiling I turned and walked through the hallways of the school. Where could he be hiding… I asked a few students if they saw a peculiar individual walk through the hallways.

"The one with the weird eyes? He went upstairs."

There are many vacant classrooms on the higher floors, so he could be hiding in one of them. No… that wouldn't happen. There are too many uncertainties, as the janitor will be cleaning, and the teachers pass through them very often. When I got to the second floor, I asked Masashi Tōugaito, the head of the newspaper club for any information on the strange individual.

"I saw him on the top floor"

What was he doing on the top floor? I swiftly climbed the stairs, watching out for shadows that might give away his position. To my dismay, there were none. When I reached the top of the stairs, I realised that there wasn't a trace of anyone being in this hall in the past hour. The only other option was… the roof. There wasn't any other place he could be, other than the other building, but there was no way that he could have gotten there so fast. I started walking up the stairs, in such a way that I made as little noise as possible, but I wouldn't be in a suspicious pose if someone were to drop in on me. When I reached the top of the stairs, I slowly opened the door, and shielded my eyes with my hand as the sun temporarily blinded me.

As I was recovering, a humanoid silhouette appeared on the edge of the roof. His arms were crossed, his hood down revealing his dark brown hair, and his head was tilted upwards, almost as if he was absorbing the nature around him. But I know that this was all an act. The Darkin are a violent race. They will not stop at anything to ensure the destruction of anyone who gets in there way, especially humans.

A huge sigh escaped his lips.

"So you finally found me."

He was expecting me?

"Why yes, yes I was expecting you. Although, I will admit that this is the fastest anyone has ever found me. Go on, give me your first question."

How did he know I was going to ask him questions?

"What are you."

"I am a half Darkin."

"What is a Darkin."

"Darkin means Dark in old english. That should be enough of an explanation"

As antisocial as always.

"About seven years ago, you were being held in a hospital. You escaped somehow. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

Good. That means he is the same Darkin from the hospital.

"How did you escape."

"I had help from a third party."

I have a feeling that he won't exactly be willing to tell me what this 'outside source' is.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"It's a thing that happens with cross-breeds. The different eye colours represent the different emotions and powers currently at my disposal. Because I am only half-Darkin, I can't change my eye-colour freely. That's why I had to confront the jock."

I never even considered the fact that he might not be in control of his actions.

"What happened to your back."

"Probably from my Darkin side. No one has ever been able to document my bodily state when my eyes are blood red."

He doesn't remember what happens when he… rages?

"Is that all?"

"That's all of the information that I am assuming you are willing to give out."

"Then I have one question for you." he said, turning around, revealing his icy blue eyes. "Are you the girl from the hospital."

…

"Yes."

"..."

We stood in silence. The breeze flowed through the strands in his overgrown hair. The wind seemed to carry the glow of his eyes with it, making it appear as if he was constantly moving. His fist was clenched in his pocket, grasping an interestingly shaped object.

"You know too much. Prepare to die."

**POV SWITCH**

The blood flowed out of her face, making her even paler than before.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I have told you too much."

She started trembling, even though I haven't pulled out a tool designed for ending lives out. She took a step back, sweat pouring down her face.

"Don't even think about it." I said, pulling out a sleek black Glock 17 that I have no doubt she noticed before hand.

"Wait!"

I didn't dare look into her eyes. The last time I looked into the eyes of my prey, I couldn't sleep for seven months. Those eyes…

"I wont tell anyone I promise!"

"How can I know for sure?"

"Look at me."

I looked the other way.

"If I do that… you'll end up like _her_."

There was a deadly silence. It stayed like this for, what seemed like, hours, although it was probably just a few minutes.

I concentrated on the far sight of the handgun. I pointed the barrel in between her eyes. I was ready to squeeze the trigger until I realised her eyes… were the same as my mother.

**POV SWITCH**

He suddenly started shaking. His eyes locked with mine. His eyes turned back to the deep blue that he had originally confronted me with, back at the hospital. The gun dropped to the ground with a clatter.

"Y-your eyes..."

He inched closer to me, reaching his hand out towards me. He suddenly bursted into a sprint, placing his hand over my mouth.

"I have decided to take up your other offer." He said, his eyes returning to it's icy blue state. "You tell a single soul about what happened on this roof, or anything about me, and you're dead. And you know I **will** kill you." He started breathing heavily.

I nodded as his hand left my face.

"We should probably get back to class."

I stared at him as he walked through the door to the stairwell. What made his eyes change?

"Are you coming?"

I snapped out of my trance.

"Y-yeah."

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review the chapter below.**


	4. Homecomings

To summarize the rest of the school day in one word…

_Awkward_

Strangely, there was no teacher looking for me after what happened in the lunch room. My best guess is that the jock never actually told a teacher about the incident… Meaning that he will want to deal with me himself. With a lot more people, in an isolated locale. Well, I wouldn't want to decline an invitation from my favorite meatbag. Still, the fact that not a single student told any teacher about it, and the fact that there was no teacher in the lunch room to start with is suspicious to say the least.

I slugged through the rest of the day, completing all of the assignments as soon as possible. The entire class was wary of the Darkin in their class; Misaki no longer sat next to me, Tomo didn't try to get my attention by (trying to) complete his work before me, and the entire class was generally afraid of me. Of course, Irisu didn't show any abnormal emotion, however it was evident in her actions that she too, was freaked out that the thing that could take on an entire army of humans was in her class. Not to mention that this 'thing' is of the unstable variant.

During math one of the kids, I believe his name was Jirō, accidentally tripped onto the floor, blocking my path when I was handing in my work.

"DON'T HURT ME!" said the nerd. This is good. _Very_ good. He is afraid of me. I can use him without any repercussions. However, if he is _this_ scared, he won't be of any use to me.

I realized that the teacher was out of the room, adding to Jirō's fear of me. I also realized that the entire class was staring at the situation, wondering what I would do next. I need to resolve this, and quick. I crouched down to his level and placed my hand on his shoulder. He flinched out of fear.

"Listen. I will not hurt you unless you give _him_ a reason to."

"_Him_?"

"Don't question it. Now get up you cripple."

I pulled him up on his feet and brushed the imaginary dust off of his shoulder. Tears in his eyes, he walked backwards towards his desk, eyes still locked onto me. He almost tripped again when he hit a desk. I simply placed my work on the teacher's desk, and reached for my music player inside of my pocket. Turning around I was met by a pair of bright golden eyes.

"You've got some explaining to do." Misaki said, throwing on a firm look. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards an empty desk, sitting me on a chair.

"First off, did you really take out Daisuke with _one_ punch?"

So _that's_ his name.

"Weren't you there."

"I was in the washroom. Answer my question." She put on the most intimidating face that she could muster.

"Yes."

"Why would you punch him?"

Once again, there was no way that I could tell her that I was half-darkin. I came with the most simple lie I could think of.

"Dudes a dick."

Well, it wasn't actually a _lie_.

"Yeah, he is. But someone said that he said something to you to tick you off."

"Well, he _did_ throw a bowl of ramen at the back of my head."

"He _said_ something."

Well, I backed myself into a metaphorical corner.

"He insulted my mother." I said after some hesitation, glaring at Irisu. She glared back.

"Oh. That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm guessing you're a hit at the parties." Misaki said, plopping down onto her seat. "Welp, I might as well continue to be your guide. I've got nothing better to do."

_I do._

She kicked her legs onto the desk and put her hands behind her head.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Don't you have music to listen to?"

Touche.

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly, with Misaki teasing me throughout it. Not that it affects me in anyway, shape, or form. Especially since she knows so little about me.

"So, where did you go during lunch?" she said during homeroom, suddenly getting my attention.

"Hm?"

"I asked where you went during lunch."

"On the roof."

"The roof? Only loners and couples go there..." a mischievous grin appeared on the girl's face, stretching from ear to ear. "Her highness was missing during lunch as well..."

"I know what you're thinking. Stop it."

"So you're telling me that you two didn't do _anything_ together?"

"She was looking for me. She didn't find me."

"Hmph. You're no fun."

"I get that a lot."

The school bell rang, saving me from more teasing from Misaki the nuisance. Although I could just dispose of her, it seems like she knows the school and its inhabitants well enough to save me from bothersome spying. This doesn't stop me from bolting out of the room the moment the bell rang, leaving her questioning how I could move so fast.

The moment I exited out of the school, I blended in with a group of cosplayers. Why they were cosplaying today, I will never know.

"Who are _you_ cosplaying as?" asked one of the boys, with bubblegum hair.

"An original character made by a Canadian gamer who is thrown into a slice of life Anime/Manga who basically screws up the lives of two of the side characters. Who are _you_ cosplaying as?"

"Uh… Natsu Dragneel..."

"Never heard of him."

I left him with a confused look on his face. I turned a corner and started to look for an alleyway to hide in, preferably one with lots of objects jutting out of the side of the walls. I walked to a cross-walk and waited for the light to change from the red hand to the white stick figure before proceeding to the other side of the street. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was following me. Finally, I proceeded into the ghetto alley.

There was so much graffiti covering the walls of the alley that the base coat was unrecognizable. The master pieces and stencil art were corrupted by the gang signs and tags that were sprayed over the paint. I just realised how sketchy this part of the neighborhood is. It's not that far from the hospital either, which is probably why there is so many customers.

I used one of the pipes on the side of one of the buildings, and shimmied up the pipe to get up about half the height of the wall of the alley. Balancing on one foot, I looked for something to grab onto. I found an air conditioning unit that stuck out of one of the windows. It was firmly bolted into the wall, sporting four industrial grade screws. It _should _be able to support my weight.

Pushing off with both of my feet, I reached for the ghetto AC. The moment I grabbed the edge, the AC snapped down, along with a loud screeching sound. That can't be good. I attempted to pull myself up onto the cream-coloured box. Just when I thought I was in the clear, one of the bolts snapped off, causing the box to almost snap of the wall.

_Crap._

Pulling myself up onto the cursed cooler, I quickly pushed off of the cooler and onto another pipe. Shortly following my actions was a loud clatter of metal hitting cracked concrete, as well as a surprised gasp coming from some bystanders who just happened to be walking by the entrance of the alley. One of them rushed into it.

"Who's there?!"

Tsk tsk tsk. You should never enter a dark alleyway by yourself, especially if you hear a strange noise coming from it. That means there is probably someone in the alley, waiting for you to overextend, so they can ambush you in a more silent manner. If it weren't for the bystanders taking a video, hoping to get some good footage watching the man, I would teach him a little lesson. But for now, I will just do what I do best in this state. _Disappear._

I silently climbed up onto the roof, using a series of poles that probably used to sport colourful banners as some form of staircase. I grabbed the ledge of the roof and launched myself upon it with the momentum that was built up. Surprisingly, the poles were able to support my entire weight, despite not being used for an unspecified amount of time.

The scene was beautiful. You could see the skyline of the city in all it's beauty from the roof, despite it being so close to the ground. This was the perfect place to plan the fastest and most efficient way home. However, I still had time. I took a moment to breath in my surroundings.

A beautiful silence consumed me. No one knew I was up here. Here, I could observe the surrounding city in peace. No distractions. No assassins constantly hunting me. No annoying girl constantly asking me what I did with another missing person at the time. No strict/overprotective father binding me with metaphorical ropes, preventing me from being a normal teenager. Not that there is anything wrong with that.

Finally, I decided to plan my route home. It was composed entirely of rooftops, as I like to think 'the floor is lava' when planning my escape routes. With my route planned, I can finally get home.

I simply took a few steps back, and ran.

**Sweet mother of butts that took a long time to write. Don't ask me why it took so long, it just did. Anyways, please feel free to review, and comment on how you want the story to proceed. Have nice day.**


End file.
